Stained Glass
by RubiiRain
Summary: Love knows no bounds but in a world where nothing is as wonderful as it seems will that hold true? Can Judai and Johan pick up the pieces or will they be left with nothing but broken shards of colored glass...? JohanxJudai
1. Goldenrod yellow

Disclaimer: I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

Rated M for language and sexual referance

A/N: This story takes place during the 5'Ds universe and is slightly AU; I myself haven't watched much of the 5D's series yet but did research online to get info on it. Hopefully it's not too confusing. The first chapter is mostly just setting the stage and thus has allot of info thrown in but please bear with it...Things get rolling next chapter lol Please enjoy!

**Stained Glass**

__

_Every shard of glass is a different color and together makes up one sole image. If the colors were to fade away however could each piece be seen and put back together? Yes, piece by piece. Their love the frame to hold it in place. _

**Chapter 1**

**_-. Goldenrod Yellow.-_**

"_For the color of those eyes that I know love me as well."_

The roar of the crowd and blaring music were starting to give him a headache, even from his dressing room. One would think that with all the events he'd been to it wouldn't bother him anymore. Truth was it just got more tedious and annoying as the years went on. As it were he was waiting for his cue to go on stage. He fidgeted with his hands but stopped when his duel sprit had materialized and curled up on his lap. He smiled; it was calming to know she was there. The duel tournament was held by Industrial Illusions and was in the form of a D-Wheel battle so naturally he wasn't competing. Yes, Johan Anderson had to admit that D-Wheels were intriguing but they weren't really his style of duel. In fact, he was here only to repay a favour to Pegasus. Simply shake hands and present the winner their trophy, perhaps pose for a few photos and smile for the press. Even though Johan didn't participate in D-Wheel duels his name and Gem Beast deck were legendary thanks to the pro-circuit he had been a part of a few years back. He slowly petted the sprit in his lap, even if he technically couldn't feel her. Yeah, they really made house hold names of themselves. Those were good times Johan looked back on quite fondly.

It was shortly after Judai came back from his wanderings when he approached Johan in Europe with the idea. Was it really already 8 years ago since then? Johan mused but shook his head. The circuit had been made up of Sho, Manjyome, Judai and himself. They were sponsored by Kiba corp. itself and were really successful for quite some time. Of course they traveled but their main hub was in Japan, causing Johan to re-locate there. He didn't mind, he and Judai actually ended up moving in together. It was during that time he and Judai explored their relationship as possibly more than friends. After some good and rough spots they had realized their love for one another and embraced it. That was another story however and it was long and complicated much like their love today years later. Still, Johan wouldn't trade those 3 years with the pro-circuit and Judai for anything. The only thing he wished for at present was that he and Judai could be together and happy like three years ago...

A sharp knock on the door and a loud voice pulled him out of his drifting, "Mr. Anderson! I've been told to inform you that we will be ready for you on stage in 5 minutes!" The duelist turned his head and shouted back,

"Hai! I'll be ready, thank you!"

"Okay, thanks!"

Johan heard the footsteps recede then made his way to the mirror on the other side of the room. In the 9 years since he had graduated he had definitely grown. He was taller and his voice was slightly deeper, though most argued it still held that distinct effeminate pitch to it. Wardrobe was similar too as he still preferred loose fitted dress shirts and his trade mark boots. Glancing at his reflection the only thing visually he would have to say changed was that his shock of teal hair was somewhat longer. The last time he and Judai got to see each other the brown eyed duelist was sure to tell Johan how much he liked it. Johan blushed at the memory but ever since then had made special note of the hair length at the time and stove to try and maintain it. Yeah, though he at times hated to admit it Johan knew he was bitten badly by that damn love bug.

"Mister Anderson! It's time for you to present the trophy!" The voice called again. Johan took one more glimpse in the mirror, ran a hand through his hair and then headed for the door. He looked at Ruby who had materialized on his shoulder and smiled.

"Alright girl, guess its show time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Neo-Domino City the moon was casting an eerie glow on the quiet streets. Most residents were at home this time of night. Possibly in bed but most likely watching the duel broadcast on television. Not many ventured out on their own at dark anymore, not with the recent kidnappings that had been going on. Many Neo-Domino citizens believed it was the work of the resistance group from the neighbouring slum city Satellite. They didn't have solid proof but it had to be them. The group called themselves NEOS and were nothing but trouble for Neo -Domino and its 'perfect utopia' image. The faction constantly staged protests and distributed propaganda in the name of their fight for equality. They believed anyone should have the right to live in the city of Neo-Domino, not just those who were hand selected by the government. Of course those already living in the city didn't want just anyone to be able pack up and move in, especially trash from Satellite. Yes, the city was a utopia visually but it was a city that's foundation was built upon selfishness and greed.

In the stillness a lone figure began to take shape. The limp in his step suggested he had just taken part in a fight or a moment ago took a nasty fall. Either way he continued on until the flashing light and somewhat muffled sounds from a television caught his attention. Clapping was heard on the set as a voice announced, "...And now to present the trophy we have the one and only...Johan Anderson!" The crowd roared and gave a standing ovation. The man's breath hitched at the mention of that name and suddenly gave the small screen his full attention. A camera had zoomed in on the emerald eyed duelists face and the other stared longingly at it, placing a hand on the window glass. He remained that way until the broadcast was over and the channel switched to the local news. He had no interest in the news which was owned by the government, so only told a bunch of fabricated BS anyway. Man, these people all living here had no clue did they. He slowly brought his hand back down and pulled closer to himself the black cloak he wore, its red insignia on the back waved proudly like a flag with the slight breeze. Looking up he walked on with a new destination planned for the evening. Even with his limp he continued confidently for he had nothing to fear. He was after all the leader and founder of NEOS, Yuki Judai.

* * *

Johan let out a sigh as he was finally able to reach his car. The security guards on each end who acted as shields from the fans had done a first-class job. He signed a few autographs before they literally grabbed either of his arms and ploughed a path to his car where he was un-ceremoniously shoved in. His driver for the evening didn't waste time taking off either.

"You sure are popular Mr. Anderson." The old man chuckled.

"Yeah..." Johan smiled sheepishly. The whole evening had been rather suffocating. Some air would be nice. "Oh, if it isn't too much trouble you could drop me off about a block or so away from my place? I could really use a walk to get some fresh air." The driver simply shook his head,

"Sorry sir. Like I said, you're rather popular and with NEOS kidnapping people at night it just wouldn't be safe." Johan hung his head so that his bangs covered the emotion flaring in his eyes.

"You don't believe that its NEOS too do you? There is no proof."

"Of course it's NEOS!" The man proclaimed to matter-of -fact for Johan's liking, "their shenanigans are on the news all the time. If it weren't for them our city would be perfect."

Johan turned his head and looked out the window at the passing metal structures and dead streets, "Yes, of course, your right." The driver just nodded his head and went back to giving the road his full attention. Johan didn't see the point in arguing with the man, it wouldn't achieve anything.

"Here we are Mr. Anderson! Right in front of the door" Johan stepped out, gave a quick thank you and bow to the man before heading to the apartment complex. He took a huge breath of air and frowned. Maybe it was just him but he couldn't help but think how the air in this city wasn't refreshing, it was stale.

* * *

Walking into his kitchen he opened the fridge more out of habit then anything because he wasn't really hungry. Sighing he closed the door and noticed that Ruby was curled up on the couch. Maybe some good ole TV would hit the spot. Flopping on the couch he startled the sprit. He looked apologetically at her before reaching for the remote and flicking on the set. A women's voice came on,

"Word has just been given on another confirmed kidnapping. The victim was aspiring duelist Akai Fujimaru..."

Johan frowned; so far all the targets of the kidnappings had been duelists. No one knew why or what the goal was for the kidnappings as none of the victims were ever found after they disappeared. The women's voice faded back in his thoughts at the mention of a certain group,

"Many are wondering when NEOS will stop. Surely this is achieving nothing." Johan felt his temper flare once more, "the government has told us to inform citizens that if they see a member of NEOS to alert authorities and-"

Johan flicked off the set before another word could be said. He huffed. If only they had a slightest clue...

"I knew you wouldn't buy into their lies." Johan jumped, he recognized that voice. He quickly turned around with his emerald eyes wide. Standing by his balcony, black cloak blowing in the wind from the open door was none other than the leader of NEOS, his one true love.

"Judai..." The teal haired duelist stood up in shock, "you didn't mention you were coming."

"I wasn't supposed to but I had to see you." Judai began to make his way over but was met half way by a run-hug-tackle to the ground. He chuckled then blushed. Johan currently had his arms wrapped in a death grip around Judais neck and he could feel the teal hair tickle his chin. He brought a hand up and began to pet the hair slowly. "Johan..."

"I missed you." The other stated, though it was faintly muffled due to the fact he had his face pressed in the others shirt. Judai smiled and wrapping an arm around Johan's waist pressed him closer to his body. He breathed in and let himself indulge in the scent.

"I missed you too." They stayed that way for a little while until Judai attempted to sit them up but winced in the process. Johan noticed immediately and climbed off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to charge at you like that." He blushed as he apologized, resting on his knees.

"No, it wasn't that." Judai winced again as he brought himself to a sitting position, "I can handle anything you want to throw at me." He smiled seductively and winked.

"Hmm...Is that so?" Johan met his gaze and smirked. He leaned in but stopped when he realized something. "Does that mean you were fighting again...?" He trailed off.

"Mmm..." Judai mumbled pulling Johan the rest of the way for a searing kiss. Johan melted at the touch of those lips but forced himself to break apart.

"It's the hunters isn't it?" Judai nodded and pulled Johan close to him,

"They're the ones capturing all those people. We don't know their motive but we have been doing night patrols since that seems to be when they operate." Judai suddenly snickered, "I was out when I ran into one and I guess he didn't like the way I was looking at him." The brunette's eyes were now glowing an abnormal yellow. Johan noticed and brought a hand up to the man's face and stared directly into those eyes. Clear green met molten gold.

"Judai..." Suddenly the yellow eyes flickered and returned to a warm chocolate colour,

"Hmm...What is it Johan?" Johan couldn't help but put on a pained smile as he began to trace the outlines of Judai's face with his fingers.

"I just want you to be more careful." Judai smiled, grabbed the hand that was on his face and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips gently.

"I'm more worried about you. I wish you could just come back with me. I would feel so much more at ease." He sighed as he closed his eyes, gripping the hand a little bit tighter. Not missing a beat Johan whispered,

"Then just take me with you."

Eyes still closed the brunette shook his head almost remorsefully, "You know we can't do that. You have a life here and-"

"You are my life." Johan cut in. His eyes looked so pained it make Judais heart ache, "Judai, living like this without being able to see you for weeks, sometimes months at a time I...I-

This time he was cut off but with a kiss. Johan gave in to it and allowed Judai to push him slowly to the floor. When they broke apart the European pulled his boyfriend by the collar of his cloak and whispered into his ear, "You know it really isn't fair to try and drop a subject by trying to distract me with a kiss every time." Judai smirked, straddled him and then put both his arms on either side of Johan's head before looking directly into those emerald eyes he loved so much.

"It hurts me too Johan. It hurts so much not being able to hold you in my arms at night and wake up with you in the morning. Every moment I think of you, wondering where you are or what you're doing. There is rarely a moment you are not on my mind." Judai noticed tears silently falling down his lovers face and paused to kiss them away. "I promise I'll come up with a way for us to be together." The brunette then noticed tears streaming down his own face, "You have all my heart Johan Anderson."

Johan lifted his hand to gently brush at the tears falling from his loves face and then replied, "And you have mine, Yuki Judai."

Despite their tears they smiled as they stared longingly at each other. Eventually Johan stood up taking Judai's hand. Catching the look in those emerald eyes the latter removed his cloak and threw it on the couch. Almost instantly Judai found himself caught in a fevering kiss which he complied to happily. Johan tangled his hands in the others hair and bit down on Judais neck, leaving a mark. The brunette let out a low growl as he hastily picked up Johan and dashed for the teal haired duelist's bedroom. It was true he couldn't promise tomorrow or the days to follow but they had this night.

Tonight was for them.

**_Chapter 1 End_**


	2. Rose Red

Disclaimer: I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh

A/N: Hi there! Thank you so much for the favourites and reviews! It really makes me motivated and energized to write more for you guys. D so here we are at chapter 2...it didn't turn out like I had originally planned at all! Half the stuff in it wasn't originally there but ended up coming out as I wrote. lol So thus I dub it the 'fluff chapter' which is probably a good thing considering where I have this story heading XD So please enjoy this more light hearted chapter and let me know what you guys think )

**Stained Glass**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-.Rose Red.-_**

"_For the color I could never forget."_

Bright beams of light filtered through the window and shined directly onto the sleeping figures face. He groaned and lazily opened his emerald eyes. Looking up at the digital clock on the night table he noted it read 9:00am. Mumbling he grasped at the other side of the bed and woke up a bit more at the realization that it was empty. He stared at it for awhile before an immediate sinking feeling came to his heart, did Judai really leave already...He grabbed the pillow, bringing it close to his chest and allowed himself to wallow. He didn't get to for long however because his nose suddenly caught an alarming scent, was something burning!?

Quickly throwing on some pants and a shirt Johan dashed off for his kitchen. Sure enough that's where the smoke was coming from, what he wasn't expecting was who caused it.

"Judai?!" He exclaimed. The man in question jumped like he just got caught,

"You weren't supposed to wake up till I was finished making breakfast..." He turned around sheepishly, revealing the pink, frilly apron he had on. Silence followed for awhile before Johan had to ask,

"Judai...why and where did u get that?!" The brunette followed the emerald eyes gaze and looked down like he just noticed what he was wearing then blushed,

"Oh, this was a gift for you...actually." But the reply was met with more awkward silence and then another burst,

"I would never wear something like that!" Johan shouted in disbelief causing Judai to pout.

"Aww, but it'd be cute..." Then his eyes began to sparkle, "My Johan cooking up diner and bringing me some delicious fried shrimp wearing an adorable little apron..." He continued to ramble while Johan sweatdrpped.

"Judai..." he sighed but quickly panicked and his eyes grew wide, "Oh my god! Judai! Fire!"

"Huh?" The brown eyed man snapped out of his dream fantasy and turned around to see that sure enough a miniature fire had started on the stove. Both freaked out and their respective duel sprits hovered around, not sure what to do. Then Johan noticed Haine Kuriboh sitting on Judai's cloak which was still on the couch. He snatched it and began to beat the fire down with it.

"Kuri, kuri!!" The spirit puffed up; he didn't appreciate suddenly being pulled from under his feet like that. His partner was worried about something else however,

"AH! Johan! Not my cloak!" The brunette shouted and attempted to grab it from the slightly shorter man in front of him but failed miserably,

"Then hand over that apron!"

"No!" Judai whined but Johan just smirked,

"Then I guess you'll need a new work uniform." He continued to beat the fire while Judai squirmed.

"Okay...fine!" He whipped off the mass of pink frills and regrettably handed it over to his boyfriend. With new vigour Johan put out the fire while a certain brown eyed duelist wept for his loss nearby.

* * *

One minor cooking disaster avoided later, Johan hummed as he served up two plates of perfectly un-burned pancakes.

"Thanks..." Judai mumbled, still slightly sore about the recent events, Haine Kuriboh pouted along with him. Johan simply laughed and sat down next to the 'broken man' and sprit.

"Your welcome!" He chirped. He watched Ruby go poke at Kuriboh and shortly the two began to scuffle. The two duelists learned to let them be as the sprits always did it just for fun. Yes, believe it or not Johan really missed moments like this. Life with Judai was never dull. As he ate his pancakes he looked at his boyfriend. Sure, over the years Judai had matured a great deal but he still had a little of that child like quality as well. Johan liked to think that Judai now had good balance and control over the two.

"Oi, Johan..."

"Hmm?"

"You know you owe me right?" Judai stated staring right at the teal haired man.

"For what exactly?" Johan asked nonchalant as he sipped his apple juice.

"Not only did you ruin that apron completely but I'd like to point out that my cloak did receive scorch marks."

"Yeah, and?" Judai huffed a little at Johan's indifferent comments but remained cool.

"So I think it's only fair you make it up to me..." Johan knew what Judai was hinting at by now but decided to play dumb a little longer.

"Fine, I'll make you some shrimp later you baby." He smiled but then risked looking into Judai's eyes and saw pure mischievousness in them. The brunette smirked.

"...wearing a new apron I'll bring you of course." Johan's eyes glinted. Two could so play this game and he was going to win. Leaning in, he purred,

"...and nothing else right? I think I could do that..." He pulled away and giggled at the profound blush on his boyfriends face. Score one for the gem beast duelist.

* * *

After they cleaned up the dishes they headed for the couch and just snuggled in each other's arms, enjoying the others company. Their sprits had now stopped their wrestle and were off exploring the apartment; Johan expected that they had wanted time to catch up with each other as well. He sighed in bliss for this moment but couldn't help but wonder how much longer it was going to last, Judai probably had to leave soon. He felt the sinking feeling return and pulled himself closer into the brunette's arms. 

Sensing what was on Johan's mind, Judai began to play with the others teal hair in a calming manner; he twirled it around gently and stroked it with his fingers,

"I love your hair this length, it looks so good on you." Johan laughed lightly,

"So you've said," he then shifted and looked up, "I was meaning to say this earlier, that earring you have on is really nice. Is it new?"

"Not really but I don't think you've seen it yet." The brunette smiled. Johan was referring to the piercing in his right ear; Judai had it done while they were in the pro-circuit and kept the look because he believed it gave him a more rugged edge. Of course it helped having Johan tell him that it looked sexy as well. He was suddenly pulled into an inviting memory...Yeah, it totally helped having Johan telling him that. He chuckled then paused and took a moment to think of just how much his looks had changed in the past decade.

Of course he was taller. He still remembered when he officially grew 2 whole inches taller than Johan. The teal haired duelist called it cheating and Judai defended himself by claiming to be a 'late bloomer.' That excuse didn't work for his well toned body however. No, Judai had to work on that himself though that change was only about 2 years recent. Fighting hunters meant you needed muscle but Judai was naturally lean built so it often came as a surprise to just how strong he really was. As far as his hair was concerned it looked much as it had back when he graduated from Duel Academia, spikier maybe, if that was possible...

Johan suddenly began to cough, snapping Judai out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He asked and rubbed the others back, concern lacing his voice. The teal haired man nodded before he managed to control the coughing fit.

"Yeah. It always happens this time of year when it starts to get cold. Right before winter my asthma tends to kick in." Judai tensed, how could he forget about Johan's asthma? Especially after that one time...

Noticing Judai's reaction Johan smiled at him, "It's ok; it's not nearly as bad as it used to be. Just the cold weather really and I have an inhaler." He reassured but gasped a little as the brunette engulfed him completely in his arms, "Judai?"

"I'm going to keep you warm." He pressed his face into the others neck, "while I'm here no cold is going to reach you." Johan couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his chest and the tears that were starting to form. He reached up and put his hands on top of Judai's,

"Thank you."

* * *

Johan didn't know long he had dozed off for but when he woke up Judai was by the balcony door adjusting his cloak. Haine Kuriboh hovered nearby and both he and Judai nodded their heads as if agreeing on something. Squinting through his still sleep adjusting eyes Johan had a pang of guilt when all he noticed were some obvious scorch marks decorating the cloak. He felt somewhat bad but pushed it aside for the sake of addressing what was important,

"So you're leaving?" He choked. Whoa, he didn't realize his voice was cracked up already. He coughed but this time just to try and clear his throat. Golden eyes stared at him through the dark but the slowly faded to a warm chocolate as Judai made his way back towards the couch.

"Yeah," he simply stated, "but I had been thinking seriously...about you coming to live with me in Satellite. Some things need to be cleared up first but I don't want to prolong this anymore." Johan's eyes widened, he swore to at least the size of Ruby's. Was this actually happening?

"Seriously...Like, R-really?" It was the only thing he could spit out.

Judai nodded, "Yeah, nothing would make me happier." Kuriboh chirped excitedly behind him. Johan went to reply but Judai stopped him, "You would have to leave everything behind Johan," the expression on his face was one of utter seriousness, "This life you have here, you would never be able to go back to it. Are you sure you want to give it up to come with me?" Johan thought of his life now. The crowds, the fans, his little apartment in this city. He could easily give all that up and if it meant to be with Judai always then he'd do it right now.

"I'd give it all up in a heartbeat." And then to get rid of any doubt Judai may still of had he captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Looking up into Judais eyes Johan swore he saw relief.

"Alright then it's settled." Judai's smile was so wide Johan couldn't help but mimic it. "So you should pack up your things and I'll meet you at the park around 6 tonight, just before dusk."

"The park?"

"The one not far from here. There is an underground tunnel nearby."

"How will I find it?" Johan had to ask. He had been to that park many times and never once did he see any indication of a tunnel.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be sure to leave early so I can meet you." Judai gave him a thumbs up. Johan giggled,

"So it's a date then?" He was having a hard time containing his excitement.

"Yes!" Judai exclaimed happily but his smile dropped slightly, "Unfortunately I do have to leave now however. There are a few things I need to get done and prepare before you come." Johan smirked,

"What? Like clean your room?" He teased, Judai smiled sheepishly,

"I choose not to answer that." They both laughed but Johan knew Judai really did have to leave.

"I guess I should let you get going then..." He trailed.

"Not before I give you this first." Johan threw a questioning glance but it faded to one of unexpected delight when he saw what it was. A beautiful red rose in full bloom. He gently took it and cradled it in his hands.

"Oh, Judai..." He breathed.

"You're favourite." Judai leaned in and kissed Johan on the cheek. Turning his head slightly the emerald eyed duelist turned it into a lip lock. Johan loved red; it associated with so many wonderful things in his life, Ruby's crystal eyes and Judai's old slifer jacket to name a few. He stared deep into warm brown eyes and whispered,

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Then he paused for a moment as if in thought then giggled, "Where do you find all this stuff?" Judai brought a finger up to his lips and winked,

"That's a secret." H leaned in and the two engaged in one last kiss before Judai stepped back and walked towards the balcony door. His eyes were a mixture of many emotions, sadness, longing and...Excitement?

"So I'll see you later." and then he put on a smirk, "And don't think I've forgotten about that apron deal!" He winked. Johan was speechless, he forgot all about that! He brought a hand up to his face and confirmed that he was blushing, hard. Laughing Judai blew a kiss and finally hopped down the balcony. Bringing his hand back down Johan cursed but couldn't help the smile he had on. Damn, score one for the owner of the Neo-Spacians.

* * *

Johan really wished he could have brought the rose but the cool air would have killed it. Instead he left it in a crystal vase on his kitchen table. Maybe it'd still be alive by the time people noticed he was missing? A part of him doubted it. It was almost 6 and he was nearing the park Judai mentioned. Earlier while he was packing what few belongings, mostly clothes, he was planning to take he had a good conference with his gem beasts. Though he had already told Judai yes he still hardly did anything without consulting them first. They were his family and he valued their opinions very much.

They had all agreed this would be a good change as life in this city was becoming rather suffocating and not just for Johan but for them as well. Amethyst Cat did seem a little hesitant at first and made sure Johan really wanted to do this by grilling him with questions. She was always overly cautious but the emerald eyes duelist knew it was for his benefit and was because she cared. In the end she seemed rather satisfied and thus the decision was unanimous. He packed up their cards safely in his leather card holder and they were ready to go.

He could feel the excitement coursing through his body. He had a slight hop to his step that he hadn't had in a long time. The duffel bag on his shoulder moved in rhythm with it. Looking up he saw the sun was getting ready to hide itself for the evening and he couldn't help but think how the rim around it was the same color of his rose back at the apartment. Every step he took was a step closer to his and Judais new future together. However, later he would look back on this and not believe how naive he was to think such happiness could be achieved that easily.

**_Chapter 2 End_**


	3. Midnight Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh

**A/N:** Alright, it was tough but I managed to get this chapter done before I left for vacation. The previous chapters were mostly used for development and this one ends with where the real story begins. I hope it's not too frustrating. XD On a side note Yusei Fudo is not an OC, for those who don't know he is the main character from 5'Ds :P

**Stained Glass**

**_Chapter 3_**

_**-.Midnight Blue.-**_

"_For the night neither of us could take back."_

"I don't know about this Judai...I mean we have enough bad press. Imagine what would happen if Johan Anderson suddenly went missing?!" With each word spoken the small man's voice became more and more panicked. Judai just laughed as he shoved some laundry in his closet.

"It'll be ok Sho, we'll work it out." He gave his trademark hand sign and then went back to shoving. The blue haired man sighed,

"You always say that." He shook his head and pushed up his glasses, "So why did you call me from the infirmary to ask what I thought if nothing I say will change what you're planning to do?"

"Oh you weren't busy anyway and I figured I should let you know." Sho slumped his shoulders, just because he currently didn't have any patients in the infirmary didn't mean he wasn't busy. Running the NEOS medical wing was a full time job.

The compound which was the base of operations for NEOS was located on the island city of Satellite and was well hidden. It appeared to be an old abandoned mansion on the outside but it was totally refurbished and functioning on the inside. Above ground were many bedrooms and various other rooms that were suited for everyday life while underground was more like stepping into a sci-fi movie set. It was there, among other things, that Sho had his own medical ward.

Judai was sure to suit the ward up with whatever the blue haired man asked for and so it was quite state of the art. Sho was rather proud of it and took great pride in maintaining it. Of course he treated the NEOS members who were often injured in battle but he also occasionally helped Satellite citizens who didn't have a proper place to go when sick or wounded. It was his idea to open the wards services to the public and with the citizens cooperation it seemed to be working out alright so far.

It was after finishing with the pro-circuit that Sho decided to go to medical school. He didn't orignailly plan on it but decided to after the death of his brother. Ryo was a strong person and it didn't seem fair for him to have passed away because of a heart condition. Sho knew there was nothing at the time that he could have done but there were lives now that he could save. Med school had been tough but he was always a good student and even graduated with honours. He had joined NEOS two years ago with an invitation from Judai and has served as their medic (and personal worry wart) ever since.

"Ok Judai, just don't say I didn't warn you..."

"I think it's about time Johan moved in with us!" Came a cheery voice, "I can't believe how much Judai's smile is already brightening up the place. I think it's becoming infectious." The voice belonged to none other than Fubuki Tenjoin, one of NEOS's top fighters' (and flirters...) He joined NEOS the same time as Sho and was a valuable asset on the battlefield, Judai fought confidently knowing Fubuki had his back. Unfortunately the slightly older man was still recovering from a leg injury and was currently using crutches. "So, when do you go get him lover boy?" Fubuki titled his head and directed attention to Judais open neck shirt, the love bite from last night was still there.

"I'm leaving within the hour," Judai blushed and chuckled as he brought a hand unconsciously to his neck, "I was just trying to clean up a little first."

"Now that's something, isn't it Sho?" Fubuki exclaimed, "Our great leader is actually cleaning his room!" Sho nodded his head in agreement.

"It's not as bad as you two make it sound." Judai grumbled but soon found himself eating a face full of shirts as the mountain in his closet gave way.

"I wonder if Johan knows what he's getting himself into..." Fubuki mused, "Hope he knows how to do laundry!" The buried brunette attempted to defend himself but didn't get the chance to because a certain blond haired duelist barged into the room.

"Judai! This is bad!"

"What's up sis?" Fubuki hobbled to her and Judai walked over to give his full attention.

"What's wrong Asuka?"

"It's Manjoume. He sent me a text saying he saw some hunters lurking near the Kaiba corp. D-Wheel Stadium and was going to check it out."

"Yes, and?" Fubuki questioned anxiously.

"I tried to text him back and eventually it told me his phone was no longer in service. I think something bad has happened."

"I thought those bastards only attacked at night..." Fubuki grumbled and a troubled silence covered the room. It was Judai, who spoke up,

"I'll go check it out."

"You can't do that, you have to go get Johan!" The eldest Tenjoin flailed almost loosing balance on his crutches.

"I still have some time before I go met him and who else is supposed to check on Manjoume? You can't with that injury and Asuka can't go alone."

"But there is Kenzan and Edo..." Sho began but immediately stopped himself from going any further and hung his head.

"They are still MIA from their last mission." Judai sombrely finished for him, "I'm not going to let that happen to another member of this group. I'll go check on Manjoume, come on Asuka. We don't have time to waste talking about it anymore." The group remained silent as Judai and Asuka exited the room and headed out. Sho watched them leave before solemnly shaking his head,

"Just be careful Judai, you can't be everyone's hero." Fubuki looked away; unfortunately he knew firsthand what Sho was talking about. If only the short, blue haired man knew the truth of his brother's death all those years ago and how it would haunt Fubuki until he himself faced death. Without a word he limped with his crutches out into the empty hallway.

* * *

The cool air nipped at Johan's ears and he began to think that grabbing a hat would have been a good idea. Noticing this Ruby jumped up and curled around his neck, even though her transparent body did nothing for the situation. Johan smiled warmly at her anyway, silently thanking her. He was now sitting on a bench in the park Judai told him to meet him at. He looked at his watch; the time was 5:46 exactly. So he was a little egger, which was his fault not Judais. The brunette still could be here on time even though he technically said he'd be early. Looking at his watch again the time was now only 5:47. Johan sighed; maybe he was the one who was just here too early.

"The sun is starting to get low, dusk will be over soon." Johan looked to his side and saw Sapphire Pegasus on his right by the bench.

"Yes, if Judai isn't here by the time the sun goes down I want you to head back to the apartment." And turning he noted Amethyst Cat sitting elegantly yet alert on his left.

"Yeah, yeah." Johan put on a goofy smile and waved his hand in the air as if dismissing that he would even have to do that. Amethyst cat turned and growled,

"No, seriously Johan. It will be completely dark in about an hour's time. If Judai isn't here by then, we leave." Her tone held that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Ok, I promise." Johan laughed, "But it won't be necessary, I should have known that Judai is rarely on time. I'm the one who left early, Judai will be here soon." Sapphire Pegasus looked at his master,

"You have much faith in that boy." Johan looked at the part of the sun that sill remained in the sky and smiled warmly,

"Yes, well he isn't a boy anymore." The two gem sprits looked at each other briefly and then followed their master's gaze and watched as the sun slowly disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Judai grunted as he was thrown into the hard brick wall. He landed with a thump right by the remains of what used to be Manjoume's cell phone. He and Asuka had found Manjoume easy enough and had taken out one of the two hunters that had been found along with him. Manjoume had been holding his own alright but judging by the condition of his arm, which had to at least be broken, Judai knew it wouldn't have been for much longer. Currently the dark haired man was leaning against a wall nearby. His onyx eyes screamed the agitation he had with the fact that he couldn't do much else.

Judai moaned and forced himself up. The last hunter was a real bastard to try and take down. It was obvious he had tasted battle before. Sensing a strike coming Judai ducked down and the hunter's fist met the brick wall that the brunette had been acquainted with earlier. Taking advantage of the slayers momentary distraction Judai whipped around and captured the man in a head lock. He bashed the monster's skull into the wall to daze him.

"Hurry Asuka! Get ready!" He shouted.

"I'm on it!" The tall blond reached for her special pistol, it could eliminate a hunter in one shot if aimed right. Every member of NEOS had a special weapon that each used respectivly to fight the hunter's. Judai struggled to hold the hunter in place and growled in frustration at how long this was taking. Looking briefly at the sky he noted the sun couldn't be seen and must have almost set. He cursed and wished Asuka would just take the damn shot already. _'I'm coming Johan, please just wait a little longer.'_

* * *

It was dark now, the moon and streetlights the only things now illuminating the park. Still, Johan sat and waited. He sensed Amethyst Cats presence and looked to his left, sure enough she was there.

"Johan, you promised that once the sun was down we would leave." The teal haired man looked directly at her with worried eyes.

"Something must have happened. He wouldn't leave me here waiting like this."

"That may be the case but it's doing no good staying here." A voice from his right added. Johan looked at Sapphire Pegasus and knew the gem beast was right but a part of him didn't want to believe it. Noticing his masters concern the gem beast continued, "When Judai does get here and notices that you're gone the first place he will look will be your apartment. Going there is the smartest choice, being out in the dark alone is not." Amethyst Cat nodded in agreement. Looking at each of them Johan sighed,

"Your right, let's go." He knew this was the right thing to do and that Judai would check his apartment if he wasn't here. He grabbed his duffel bag and Ruby looked at him with sad eyes. He tried to smile at her but it was hard to. "It's alright Ruby, something must have come up. Judai's really strong! He can take care of himself." Her look didn't change and he hated how it sounded like he was just trying to re-assure himself.

He was at the park's entrance when suddenly the streetlights began to flicker before going out completely.

"That's odd..." and then he felt a cold rush of air, colder than any wind he'd felt earlier.

"I don't like this one bit!" Topaz Tiger growled. Johan was about to agree when he suddenly noticed a sick smell come to his nose. It smelt like something just died. He glanced up and noticed a figure not too far off up ahead. It was making its way over to him. The figure didn't walk but rather glided. Johan breathed,

"That couldn't be..." He then sensed the presences of all his Gem Beats surround him and Cobalt Eagle was the first to speak,

"I don't like the aura coming off that thing..." Ruby's hair spiked and Amethyst Cat shouted,

"It's a hunter Johan! RUN!" The teal haired mans eyes widened and he took off down the empty road and began to run for his life.

* * *

The sun had well gone down now. Judai cursed and ran through the steel tunnel faster. After Asuka popped that hunter he trusted that she could safely take Manjoume back to the compound. He was currently in one of many of NEOS's underground tunnels. The tunnels were an elaborate network that attached Satellite and Neo-Domino together. If someone didn't know what they were doing it wouldn't take very long to get lost. Haine Kuriboh had flown up ahead and Judai could see him floating up and down anxiously near the tunnel entrance to the park.

"Awesome! Thanks partner." Judai smiled and climbed the ladder. In one swift movement he opened the door and appeared outside amongst some evergreen trees. He raised the hood on his cloak and checked the area quickly. Nothing. _'Shit.'_ He began to comb the area just to make sure Johan really wasn't here. He was about to give up and head to Johan's place when Haine Kuriboh's panicked cry beckoned him over. "What's up?"

"Kuri!!" The spirit exclaimed and hovered over to the park's entrance. Judai followed and paled at what he saw. It was Johan's duffel bag completely abandoned in the middle of the road and to make matters worse the place reeked of hunters, the smell of rotting dead.

* * *

Johan kept running but had no idea where he was going other than it was the opposite direction of his apartment. Coming to an intersection he had an idea, thinking he could pull a swift move and lose them he sharply turned down one road only to be greeted with a road barricade. He was breathing hard and tried to catch his breath. The cold air going in and out of his lungs made his throat tighten and chest ache but he fought hard to control it. After calming himself he went to jump the blockade but felt a cold touch on his shoulder and froze. The hunter removed his hand and laughed, more joined him. Turning around Johan noticed that there was now the original hunter and two buddies of his. And icy and almost not human sounding voice spoke,

"Well, what do we have here? Is it really the owner of the Gem Beast deck Johan Anderson?"

"This is definitely our lucky day." Came another voice, it was just as cold and scary as the last one, "His deck would be a great addition." Johan tensed, they wanted his cards? He would never give them up! The monster looked directly at Johan, the gaze piercing right through his body, "I suggest you hand them over. Do that and we promise to go easy on you and your cards." The fiend smirked and Johan clenched his fists in anger.

"Don't you dare threaten my family that way! I'll never give them over to you!" His emerald eyes were flaming and didn't falter even as the trio before him laughed.

"You family you say!? That's rich!" The smallest one hollered, trying to contain his laughter.

"And we never said you _had_ to give them to us, we can always use other methods." Johan's eyes widened and he felt a great fright sweep over him.

"Yeah, now that's how we like those pretty green eyes of yours." The biggest one snickered, "They look divine when coated in fear!" Johan backed away until he felt the barricade preventing from moving any further. As the hunters approached him he did the only thing he could think of doing, he called out the one name he knew could save him.

"J-Judai." It came out weak and not nearly loud enough. He gathered himself enough to try again, "Judai!"

"What are you doing? No one can hear you!" Within moments the hunters were on him.

"Judai! Judai! JUDAI!" And the mantra continued mingled with the hunters ominous laughter, the sound falling on deaf ears into the dark night sky.

* * *

"Good job boys." The group's leader congratulated, "I'll take these, head on back and report to the Master. You two finish up here." He flashed Johan's Gem beast cards and then with a grin vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"It's no fun when their already half passed out though..." The small one grumbled and whipped out a knife, it glowed in the moonlight. The burly one cracked his knuckles,

"Orders are orders." He looked down at the man on the ground, he was covered in multiple bruises and his shirt was ripped in various places. "The brat put up quite a kicking fit and he wouldn't shut up, how annoying." He went to throw down a punch but found himself going head first into the road barricade.

"What the hell!?" The one with the knife yelped and looked around, he was met face to face with glowing, possessed eyes. They flickered orange/turquoise to yellow sporadically as if fighting over which got to kick his ass. He gulped, he had heard of the NEOS fighter with changing eyes. He had to get the hell out of here! He made a motion to move and then found himself grabbed by his neck; he chocked and dropped his knife but the NEOS fighter froze when he heard a certain voice come to his ears.

"...gone...g-gone..." A broken, cracked voice uttered out. Judai turned and saw Johan's eyes were hazy and noticed his breathing was laboured. Johan continued to mouth the word even as his voice failed him.

"What did you do to him?!" The brunette turned his attention back to the monster he was holding. He slammed the hunter into the wall, his tone told the hunter he would kill him no matter what he said so he snickered.

"Not enough obviously." Judai growled and reached for his dagger strapped to his leg. He brought it up to the hunter's throat.

"Yes, we left those pretty eyes alone." Came the hefty hunters voice from behind, he had risen from being smashed into the barricade and now was wielding the dropped knife, "but looking at this situation I do now believe they've seen too much." The fiend lifted up Johan with ease and brought the knife up close to his emerald eyes, "And we can't have that wouldn't you agree?"

Judai completely stood still. He looked directly into the big man's eyes and knew he wasn't joking. He slowly raised his dagger away from the lightweight's throat but maintained his grip on him.

"Put that knife down." The brunette's voice was level but demanding.

"Then I suggest you put him down." The hunter titled his head towards the scrawny man in Judais grip. Judai growled but eventually let go and threw the man at the big hunter's feet. The scraggy man coughed and chuckled,

"How stupid are you human?" With that said the other hunter began to bring the knife down, Judai's eyes widened and he dashed over. He pushed the huge lug away but the knife still skimmed it target. Johan's screams filled the street as he immediately covered his eyes with his hands.

Judai went berserk. He slashed the big man's throat and left him to die before leaping on the skinny man and prepared to do the same.

"You idiot, It's too late! We have his deck and with that we are almost done!" The hunter began to laugh manically, "Darkness is coming, and soon darkness will engulf this world! His arrival is near!" Judai had enough with this hunter and his trap. With a swift slash the ramblings were immediately cut off.

Placing his dagger away Judai quickly went to Johan. The teal haired man had stopped screaming and passed out due to shock. Ripping a piece of his cloak in a strip Judai hastily tied it around Johan's damaged eyes. He needed to get him out of here and to Sho fast. Gingerly picking him up Judai prepared to book it to the nearest tunnel but upon looking up noticed he wasn't alone.

* * *

Yusei Fudo began to sprint faster. He definitely wasn't hearing things, that screaming sound was getting louder. He headed in its direction but had to stop when the screaming ceased. Cursing he hoped he wasn't too late. Going in the general route he was on he eventually came to an intersection. Looking left he saw nothing but then looking right he immediately froze.

Two black burn marks were on the pavement, it looked like something had just blown up! What the heck were those doing there!? Right in the center of the street was a man, his black cloak blowing in the wind. He could tell by the insignia on the back that it was a member of NEOS! _Shit...aren't they supposed to be the good guys? _Yusei looked closer and noticed that he was holding an unconscious person in his arms, the passed out man had a black piece of cloth tied around his eyes so it was hard to make out who it was but it was obvious he wasn't in good shape. Suddenly the NEOS member looked up and stared directly at him. As he approached Yusei took on a battle stance, he wasn't sure he could take on a member of NEOS but in order to save that man he was going to have to try.

**_Chapter 3 End_**

**A/N: **So, as you know I'm leaving for vacation and won't have access to a computer for awhile...I'm still going to be writing in my notebook though and I have a surprise! I'm currently working on a side story to Stained Glass called, **1095 Days. **I believe the title gives away what it'll focus on lol So, though my next update will be probably only in July I'm hoping you guys will stick with me. Your input and reviews really do help! So till then!

-2True


	4. Deep Purple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

****

**Special thank you to ChazzyLuverGurl and Olynthus! Your reviews were extremely helpful. I'm trying to look out for those things you each respectively mentioned and will keep them in mind when I write future works. So thank you very much! :)**

**A/N: **So here is chapter four! I had fun writing this because I got to play around with Haou and Yusei's characters heehee I realize this chapter might be slightly boring as not a whole lot happens...I was trying to build up Judai and Yusei's interaction with each other a little because Yusei will play a major role in this story...later. Also, JudaixJohan moments were lacking but it kicks back into gear next chapter lol so please enjoy! ;)

**Stained Glass**

**_Chapter 4_**

_**-.Deep Purple.-**_

_"For the restlessness you felt and how I wish I could have been there to ease it."_

The dim glow of the streetlamps shed an eerie light on the streets as delicate flakes of pure white snow fell on the tainted ground below. For Yusei Fudo, time seemed to slow right down, making all those little details rather apparent. The man approaching him was now close enough to make out his face. Bright, yellow eyes were staring right at him, clearly giving a warning..._You'd better get the fuck out of my way. _Yeah, this guy was clearly all about business and Yusei didn't like the aura coming off of him right now. Still, he stood his ground.

When they were almost an arms length away from each other, Yusei called out to him, "What are you planning on doing with that man?"

The yellow eyes sharpened, "That is none of your concern." When Yusei responded by putting his fists up the man smirked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I have no time to play. Get in my way and you die."

Yusei had to admit that he was rattled now, this man was dangerous. Maybe it was time to try another approach. He summed up his courage, "Your right, we don't have time. That person you are holding needs immediate medical attention." Yusei managed to hold in a gasp as he witnessed the eyes of the man before him flicker quickly, from furious yellow to a worried, deep brown and then back again.

The brunette before him literally growled, "I know that!" His yellow eyes were blazing, glaring right at Yusei's purple ones, "Don't take me for a fool; I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way! Including you, _boy_." He spat the last word, it dripped with venom.

Yusei couldn't believe the reaction, sensing a possible weakness he decided to press his luck, "I know you've been trying to hide it but I noticed your limp earlier. I can help you; I just want to get that man to a hospital." As he expected, the man's eyes put on that same show again. Yusei clenched his teeth and cursed, the eyes looked like they were going back to yellow still. So he pulled a last gutsy move, "...he's dying."

That seemed to do it. The brunette bowed his molten yellow eyes downwards. No emotion could be seen, at least at first. When he turned his eyes to the man cradled in his arms, those same eyes that showed so much hatred, looked nothing but remorseful. It was obvious the teal haired man meant something to this guy...Yusei swore that yellow gaze was trying to apologize for something...like he had failed him. He didn't get to dwell on it much, in a flicker the eyes were completely a warm brown color.

The brunette looked up, "Who are you and why do you want to help?"

Yusei straightened, "I'm Yusei Fudo, I'm from Satellite and mean no member of NEOS any harm. It's evident that man needs help..." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts,"... and I just want to do the right thing." He locked his eyes with the man before him, hoping he would understand.

Judai met his gaze and nodded his head, "Alright. I don't have much choice but you seem like a good person with a strong heart." He paused slightly and hesitantly held out the man in his arms towards Yusei, "Every second counts, we better get moving." Yusei cautiously walked up to the taller guy and gingerly took the man from his arms. After making sure Yusei could handle the weight Judai gave him one,_ don't even think of running away_ look before he began to lead the way, moving fast despite the limp. Managing to keep up just fine, Yusei spared a glance to the man in his arms. He had sworn a long time ago that he would never again walk away from a person in need, a strong determination flared in his eyes. _Never again._

* * *

The clanking of their shoes on the metal floor echoed immensely as they ran through the tunnels.

The brunette turned behind him to look at Yusei, he had multiple times since they took off but this time he actually said something, "You said you're from Satellite, if that's true then how is it you were in Neo Domino?"

The younger was assuming this question would come up eventually, "These tunnels...I found an entrance a few months ago and have been exploring them since."

Judais eyes widened, "Where did you find the entrance?"

Yusei continued, "Near my shop, in an alley."

The brunette turned back to facing forward, "Later you will have to show us, that entrance will have to be destroyed."

Yusei hid the disappointment in his eyes, but he would be lying if he said he didn't see something like that coming, "Right."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the brunette ahead of him stopped at a dead end. Yusei looked around; there were no ladders or doors from what he could see. The NEOS member turned and faced him with a serious look in his eyes. _Shit! _Was this all just a trap to get him cornered, he tightened his grip on the man in his arms.

Judai looked dead into the young boys purple eyes, "What you're about to see is very secret. If any of it were to leak out it would be fatal not only to NEOS but Satellite as well. I suggest you keep anything and everything you see today to yourself..." Yusei noticed the brunette reach down towards his knife holster, "Feel me?" Yusei nodded his head. Judai smiled and moved his hand. He then turned back to the wall in front of him, he did some things Yusei couldn't see and suddenly the wall moved! His eyes widened but he followed as the brunette walked on.

What they strolled into was what Yusei assumed had to be another tunnel, because they hadn't ascended any stairs. This tunnel didn't bare the same metal outlining as the previous ones, it had elegant grey walls and a solid cheery wood border, almost like what you'd find in a nice house. The hallway was bare however and was big enough for two people to walk side by side. For convenience, Yusei figured. At the end of this tunnel were two possible exits, a staircase that led up and a staircase that led down. An elevator was also placed suitably nearby. Something told Yusei that they'd be taking the staircase down, making them go further underground. He was right.

The staircase was lengthy and narrow, opposite of the former hallway. Man, he thought they were underground before, this was _way _underground. It wasn't too long before another metal door greeted them. The brunette did his thing and the door opened, revealing a quaint and elegant area with many sofas and comfy chairs. There were tiny glass tables and a cute little fireplace. It reminded Yusei of a waiting room. There wasn't a desk but there were two big mahogany doors and he jumped when they flew open.

"Judai, you're finally here!" A short man huffed, "We saw you coming with the security cameras. I've made the necessary preparations." He fixed his glasses and looked a Yusei warily, "We can bring Johan in immediately."

Judai looked at the short guy, "Thanks Sho and don't worry about him," he motioned at Yusei. "He helped bring Johan here."

Sho still looked slightly worried, "Alright...um, then would you mind helping bring Johan into the operating room?"

Yusei nodded, "Of course." Judai went ahead and pushed the huge doors open. Sho led the way and Yusei tried hard not to let his mouth drop to the floor. The place was decked out! You couldn't even compare it to the old-fashioned style room they had just been in. This was high class, hard core technology. Machines of every kid were everywhere. Yusei also noted that hardly any of the equipment was over a year old, he worked with left over junk all the time and he could easily distinguish the models. No doubt, this place could easily measure up to those hospitals in Neo-Domino, even if it was significantly smaller.

Sho's voice was now one of utter seriousness, "Place him on this stretcher please. I can take him to the room from here. You guys haven't been sanitized and I don't want the room contaminated." Yusei complied and paced the teal haired man down gently.

Judai looked at the shorter man, his eyes desperate, "Johan...his eyes were damaged. I don't know how bad but-

The blue haired boy shushed him, "I'll do everything I can, I promise. He's in good hands, I'm still not confident in many things but I am confident in my skills as a doctor."

Judai smiled, "Yes, I know he's in good hands."

Sho smiled back, "I must get the surgery started, Rei will be assisting me and I'll have her keep you posted."

The brunette had gratitude written all over his face, "Thank you Sho."

The doctor nodded his head and then wheeled the stretcher into the OR. Judai didn't move for some time and then a light above the door flickered green, informing that surgery had started. Now it was completely and literally, out of their hands.

* * *

Yusei was awkwardly sitting in one of the lavish chairs, he had been right, this was a waiting room. Glancing at Judai, whose name he now finally knew, he felt rather helpless. On the outside the brunette looked calm, but Yusei could see through his eyes that his mind was not at ease. One could only imagine what he was going through.

Yusei was slightly startled when the brunette spoke up, "I owe you a great deal for what you've done for Johan...and me today. Thank you."

Yusei shook his head, "I only did what was right."

Judai looked at him, "Yes, I wish I could let you go but you will have to stay here till things get sorted and settled."

Yusei met Judai's gaze, "I kind of figured...but its fine." He turned to the doors, "I want to know what happens to Johan."

Judai stared hard at the younger boy's purple eyes and frowned slightly, "...I see, but don't worry. I'll make sure your stay here won't be a long one.

Yusei wanted to say he wasn't worried about it but supposed it was for him to say how long he could stay anyway. Truth was, he could use a break from his normal life for a little while. He just had his D-Wheel stolen from that bastard Jack Atlas, (Or Jack Ass Atlas as he preferred to call him) and his buddies were talking on starting up a new D-Wheel. Sure, Yusei wanted to go find that prick and teach him a lesson but he just wasn't up for building a brand new D-Wheel so soon. It was like if your old cat died, you don't just go and buy a new cat right away and expect it to be the same. No, Yusei needed a little time to just breathe.

What seemed like hours passed and not another word was shared between the two. Yusei stared at Judai and was wondering if he maybe said something wrong...then again he wasn't really starting conversation either was he. He looked away in defeat but then, slowly and quietly the mahogany doors opened. Yusei and Judai both instantly straightened. From the door came a petite woman, her long, black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She let the door close behind her as she approached the two.

She looked at them, "The surgery is complete and Johan is now resting, he made it through alright." A dual sigh could be heard from the two men. "If you want, you guys can go see him." Yusei stood up but instantly caught Judai looking at him, he went to sit back down.

The brunette shook his head and smiled slightly, "Come on Yusei, I owe you remember?"

Yusei stood up fully, "Alright..." So, Judai was doing this out of obligation? Probably, Even though the brunette had said nothing bad against him to the others, Yusei could still tell Judai had defences put up around him.

They followed Rei and she led them to an area in the ward that had three hospital style beds lined up against a wall. Johan was occupying the middle one. Judai picked up his pace and made over to the bed rather fast.

Rei started fiddling slightly with her clipboard, "He's sleeping, and most likely won't wake up for a few hours at least."

Judai scanned Johan from head to toe. He was now dressed in a hospital type gown and had some wires hooked up to him, so that his condition could be monitored. What bothered Judai the most was the neatly wrapped dressing covering Johan's eyes.

Noticing Judai lingering Yusei spoke up, "How are his eyes? Can he still see?"

Rei looked to him and then to Judai, "Sho will be here in a bit to go over the details but I believe his eye sight was saved..."

On que, Sho entered the room. His doctor's coat was clean and there was no indication he had just performed surgery, "Judai, I need to talk to you."

Judai nodded and glanced at Rei. She nodded back and went up to Yusei, "I'll escort our guest back to the waiting room for now."

Once again, Yusei wanted to say something but knew it wasn't his place. He looked at the teal haired man on the bed one last time before he followed the shorter woman out of the ward.

After they had left Judai turned to Sho, "How is he, really?"

Sho cleaned his glasses with his coat, "He is fine. There was no damage to his organs or other parts of his body aside from his eyes..."

Judai looked at him worriedly, "Can he see? Were you able to save his eyesight?"

Sho looked up gravely, "I'm afraid we won't know for now. I did what I could and I feel that he should be able to see. We will have to wait for him to recover."

Judai's eyes dimed, "...right." He then walked up to the bed and placed his hand on Johan's. He knelt down and rested his head on his other arm.

Sho put his glasses back on, "Ah...I can grab you a chair Judai."

Judai didn't reply, just continued to stare at the sleeping figure and slowly rubbed the motionless hand. He was trying hard to will away the tears stinging at his eyes buut his facade was starting to break, and he couldn't hide his worry anymore. The tears silently streamed down his face and on to the crisp hospital sheets. Sho had to turn away, he wiped at his own tears that were now falling. Why did this have to happen? How on earth would he tell Judai?

* * *

Okay, so there were exactly 50 stones used to make up the fireplace and there were exactly 78 little stitches used to sow one arm on this chair. Not that Yusei cared. This room was driving him crazy and he didn't know how much longer he could put up being here.

A voice called out to him from across the room, it was the black haired girl, "You seem rather anxious..."

Yusei glanced up at her, "Well, yeah...I'd like to know what happened."

She seemed to be looking apologetically at him, "I shouldn't be telling you anything, you are a stranger here..."

He countered, "You called me guest earlier."

She laughed, "Your gona be stuck here for awhile, that's why."

He glanced away, "Well then, I guess I'll find out eventually."

Rei couldn't help but feel bad; she could tell this boy was a good person, "We are sure we saved his eyesight..."

Yusei looked up, purple eyes questioning, "You don't sound sure."

She sighed, "We can't be sure until he's recovered; hopefully there is nothing to worry about..."

The dark haired boy stared at her seriously, "What could happen...?"

Glancing at her clipboard Rei said above a whisper, "Sho is sure we saved Johan's actual eye sight...what he's worried about is the possibility of too much damages to his cones."

Yusei knew this was serious but had no idea what she was talking about, "Cones?"

Rei looked back up to him, "Your eyes are made up of both rods and cones, I won't go into detail but basically Sho is worried that..." She momentarily paused, like she didn't want to say it, but she took in a breath and continued, "...There is a good chance that Johan could possibly be color blind."

**_Chapter 4 End_**

Last note!** I'm in desperate need for a beta reader**...I'll admit my grammar skills are rather lacking and I could use the second opinion. As a fair warning...this is my first time using ff . net and I've never had a beta before. (which is probably evident...) So I'll be selfish and ask for patience. I hope someone out there is up for working with me. I would really love to make my stories a better reading experience, so let me know if you are interested by contacting me via ff . net Thank you!

_-2True_


	5. Dull Gray

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

**Special thanks again to ChazzyLuverGurl for being my beta! You continue to amaze me with your time and dedication. Thank you very much!**

**A/N: **This chapter was fun to write! I really enjoyed it. :P I ended up incorporating the other characters a lot more than I originally planned but I feel that it's important. Though the story focuses on Judai and Johan, the other characters thoughts and emotions play key parts in the story.

On a quick note, I just realized I've been thinking Yusei's eyes are the wrong color this whole time! XD I totally thought they were purple but I guess they are actually a navy blue or something...I never would have known unless I had read it somewhere. (at more than one place actually, 'cause I didn't believe it --) Ironically, I tend to do that a lot with purple and blue. Mix them up...so yeah, I'm just going to keep saying they are purple, 'cause that's how I see them. Anyone else out there think they look purple? I can't be the only one. lol anyway, please enjoy! :)

**Stained Glass**

**_Chapter 5_**

_**-.Dull Gray.-**_

"_For when I could see nothing else."_

Before Yusei could say anything, the huge mahogany doors were timidly opened. Sho emerged from behind them and was looking rather depressed.

He tried to casually wipe at his eyes. "I'm just going to give Judai some privacy for a little while."

Rei looked to him questionably. "So, you told him then?"

Sho's shoulders slumped. "...I couldn't."

The woman's eyes widened. "But Sho! He needs to know the possibility exists--"

The short man shouted, "I know! I-its just...looking at Judai in there with Johan, I couldn't bring myself to say it then." He looked down. "He's going through enough right now. I'll tell him later."

Rei solemnly shook her head and then pointed at Yusei. "So...What are we doing with that guy? I mean, you and I don't have time to sit and watch him all day."

Yusei grumbled. He didn't appreciate being treated like a child who had to be babysat.

Sho looked thoughtfully at him. "Well, Judai is busy so I guess we should give him over to Manjoume for now."

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea! I'll go inform him." She beamed and took off. Sho held out a hand to tell her he could do it but she was already long gone. He sighed but then nervously turned to Yusei.

The teen looked up at him, seeming somewhat grumpy. "What?"

Sho cowered. "N-nothing!" He sighed and prayed Rei would come back soon.

* * *

Time passed but Judai had no sense of it. It could have only been a few minutes or already morning for what he knew. Still, he diligently sat in the chair Sho had brought him and didn't move until Johan woke up. He continued to clasp the hand he was holding, wishing that his strength could somehow be passed on.

"Kuri..?" Hane Kuriboh now made his first appearance since Judai had abandoned him for Johan back at the park. The spirit was fluttering around the room, glancing under and over things. Eventually he flew back to Judai and perched by his side. He looked absolutely cheerless.

Judai turned to him sadly. "Hey, Hane Kuriboh."

The spirit looked at him with confusion written all over his huge eyes. "Ku Kuri?"

The brunette tilted his head slightly. "Ruby? I...I haven't seen her."

Hane Kuriboh looked down sadly and didn't say another word. Judai had wondered if the sprit saw what happened in the alley. This confirmed he hadn't. Ruby and the others had to be rescued. He moved to comfort the little spirit but all train of thought went out the window once he felt his hand being squeezed back weakly.

A cracked voice called out in a feeble attempt, "J-Judai..?"

The brunette quickly engulfed the hand in both his own. "Oh, Johan. Thank God."

The other's voice sounded confused and lost, "...what happened?"

Judai let out a breath he had been holding. What was he supposed to say? Many things came to mind but his mouth was already moving, "I'm so sorry, so sorry..." He then closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth.

The teal haired man looked like he was going to say something but then stopped. Silence followed while he absorbed everything. Remembered everything.

Johan began to shake. "No. It-it didn't..." His voice was barely above a whisper. Judai didn't say anything but tightened his grip. "Everyone...I..." Suddenly Johan began to scream, "No! NO!"

The brown eyed man raised his head. "We'll get them back. I promise you Johan."

The European brought his hands up to his ears and continued to scream. "No, no, no, no!" He began to rock back and forth.

Judai sat up on the bed and pulled Johan close to him. "We will find them!"

Johan continued to shake but allowed himself to be cradled in Judai's arms. "W-why...why did...h-how...I-I..." He stopped, like he had so much to say but didn't know how to say it. Then he began to move erratically and he went to pull at his bandages.

Judai jumped and quickly grabbed the others arms. "You can't take that off!" He struggled to bring them down. "Your eyes were damaged and they have to recover."

The teal haired man fought Judai's grip. "I can't see them! I can't see with this on!" He flailed around wildly, madly wanting to tear off the bandages. "Where are they!?"

Judai was practically on top of the other, trying to overpower his unpredictable movements, "Johan!" He yelled but the other man wasn't listening. He growled and made one desperate lunge. Pinning Johan's hands on either side, he successfully straddled him. "Johan..."

The European stopped thrashing around but his body still quivered. His voice was broken and desperate, "Where's my family?"

Judai could see the tears seeping through the bandages and it made his whole body ache. "I'm sorry...the hunters took them."

Johan froze. His voice was scarcely a whisper, "You're lying."

Judai loosened his grip slightly. "I wish I was." His brown eyes darkened and were flaring with anger. "But I promise I'll get them back. Those hunters will pay!"

Though he couldn't see it, Johan could feel Judai's rage and passion. He knew his lover wasn't lying. Shocked, he chose to say nothing. Judai was worried he had possibly fainted but after a few moments the European slowly sat himself up. The brunette didn't say or do anything but watch.

Johan managed to regain his composure to speak once more. He knew the answer but had to ask again. A voice in his head kept yelling at him. _This wasn't happening..._ "They are really gone?"

Judai just solemnly looked down. "Yes."

He could feel the tears fill his eyes once more. _This couldn't be happening..._"O-ok."

The brunette could see the other's body racking with sobs. "Johan..." He grabbed the other's hand gently.

The European then broke down crying, letting Judai pull him in close. "N-No." He sobbed into his lover's chest, "It's not ok! They're gone...gone..." The voice grew louder; _how could this happen?_

Judai just rubbed his back gently and kissed his forehead. He then noticed hot tears streaming down his own face. He let them fall in Johan's hair.

As he continued to cry, Johan mumbled into Judai's shirt, "I called for you..." _Why did this happen? _He paused briefly, like in contemplation, "I...called."

Judai buried his face further and whispered, "I know, I know." His tears were falling freely. "I'm so sorry."

Johan still has tears falling but he wasn't in hysterics. His mind was working too fast, throwing thoughts at him that he didn't want to hear. His hands still gripped Judai's shirt and he rested his head harder on the other's chest, hearing the heartbeat. It was as if his mouth moved on its own. Stuck on the one line, he repeated, "I called for you, Judai."

He could feel the brunette pull him in closer and he allowed him. Still, the voice in his head bellowed,

_How could __**he**__ let this happen?_

* * *

The sound of the fountain was soothing and calming. Currently, snow was delicately falling and had already coated the young man who was sitting on the fountain's edge in a thin layer. Manjoume often came there to gather his thoughts and to just think; he hadn't moved since arriving to the spot a few hours ago. Resting familiarly on the white marble edge, he glanced at his reflection in the fountain's surface. It was slightly distorted due to the water's rippling effect but the sling he currently had on could still clearly be seen. Staring at it, he could feel his rage returning. As he shook, the snow on him that had gathered quickly fluttered off. He had screwed up badly and then others had to suffer for it, namely Judai and Johan.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he splashed his good hand into the water. It moved around erratically, completely warping the reflection on the surface so that it could hardly be made out. He still had no word on Johan's or Judai's conditions just that they had both made it to Sho's clinic somehow. Watching the water begin to still, Manjoume allowed himself to calm down. He took a deep breath and stood up. He glanced around the front yard of the mansion, as it slowly became covered in snow. He couldn't help but think what a shame it was to have let it go unkempt for so long.

The estate was old and belonged to the Manjoume group; as a child, he remembered coming there a few times even. His father had bought it as a country retreat of sorts but the nearing industrial park got closer and closer every year. Needless to say, once the family received the ok to move into Neo Domino it was quickly abandoned. They didn't bother to put it up for sale. Why would someone who could actually afford it buy a house located in Satellite? So the house sat and was left untouched for years.

Then things got interesting, Manjoume reflected, after the pro-circuit dissolved life had been rather boring for the dark haired duelist. He had attempted at getting into corporate business but he never had the same passion for that as he did duelling. He absently brushed at the remaining snow on his pants. Life had been truly difficult at the time, but then Judai had come and made a surprise visit at his office one day. The brunette had talked with him about many things and also proposed the NEOS idea to him. Manjoume had eventually agreed and it had actually been his idea to use this estate as a base of operations. The mansion was in a perfect location for them. It was in Satellite territory but still outreached the industrial part by enough to grant some privacy. To be safe though, the front was purposely left unkempt. If any signs of maintenance were observed, then people would grow suspicious and snoop around.

The only thing kept up on the outside was the white marble fountain. Manjoume wouldn't allow it to go to crap like the rest of the yard; maybe it was risky having it running but he didn't care. He took in a big breath and exhaled. He frowned when he noticed it come out in a puff of cool air. Winter was coming and, judging by the snow that was still adroitly falling, the fountain would have to be turned off soon anyway. He grumbled and swept at the snow that had already gathered around the fountain's edge. He would only turn it off when it was the last absolute moment he could.

Rei huffed as she ran. She supposed she could have walked but she was excited to see Manjoume. She was usually too busy with the medical ward to come above ground to the main mansion much. Opening the front doors of the mansion she was greeted by a beautiful sight. Manjoume was standing by his fountain, soft flecks of snow gathered in his hair and on his shoulders. It made him glimmer in the moon's glow. She inhaled. Even as she grew older, she still had a slight crush on the dark haired man. Seeing him gave her flutters in her heart. He always came there when troubled; it was his retreat of sorts and she really regretted that she had to ruin the tranquil scene with such troubling news.

"Manjoume-san!" She called out.

He turned to her. "What is it Rei? Do you have news?"

She nodded. "Yes! We need you down at the ward."

He maintained a cool composure but his eyes looked anxious. "How are Judai and Johan?"

She turned back towards the mansion's main doors. "I can tell you on the way. There's a lot to update you on."

He walked over to her. "All right and don't leave anything out."

Rei smiled and hugged her clipboard closely. Of course!"

* * *

Sho jumped at the sound of sudden yelling. It was muffled slightly but sounded like Johan. He turned to run back into the ward but stopped. The short man stared at Yusei, who had also gotten up,

"You should sit back down; Manjoume will be here soon." he stated with a much calmer voice then he expected.

The younger man remainedstanding. "Who is that supposed to be? I want to know what happened. That yelling didn't sound too good. "

Sho remained calm. "He's next in charge around here and is going to make sure you don't try anything." Yusei just stared at him with a face that clearly read, 'That's nice, too bad I'm coming anyway.' Sho faltered a little but stood his ground. "You have to wait here. I'm going to check it out."

Too bad Yusei wasn't backing down either. "Yes...but Johan-

The blue haired man pushed up his glasses. "I wouldn't recommend getting too attached." When Yusei didn't reply he continued, "For your own sake. I'm sure Judai is going to make sure your visit here is as brief as possible; if not then Manjoume will. You'll be lucky if you get any more information about this."

Yusei remained standing but didn't say anything. The two seemed to be in a staring contest of sorts, a battle of wits. Sho was quickly losing with every second. Sure, he had had the nerve a moment ago but it was hastily fading.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something...?" A voice questioned. Both boys turned their heads to the source.

The short man exclaimed, "Ah, Asuka!" He seemed relieved. "No, you actually came at a great time."

The woman standing by the door was rather tall. Not like the little girl from the ward, Yusei noted. She had clear, light brown eyes and lengthy blond hair that fell well past her shoulders. Her black outfit was sleek and form fitting, obviously made for fighting. She was currently standing with her arms crossed, looking a little bemused, especially when she looked his way.

She made a gesture towards the teen. "Who's that, patient of yours?'

Sho shook his head. "Hardly...Judai brought him here."

She looked at Yusei again, with a different look in her eyes. "Oh...I see…" though her stare was still questioning, it looked almost analytical now.

The blue haired doctor caught her attention. "Could you watch him for me please? I have to go check on Johan and Judai."

Arms still crossed, she looked all business. "Of course."

The small man bowed gratefully. "Thank you Asuka! Rei went to get Manjoume so he should be here soon."

Asuka winked. "No problem. Now go do what you have to."

The doctor nodded and shuffled hurriedly through the mahogany doors.

* * *

The lights in the long hallway flickered slightly. He really didn't enjoy going underground but if he had to he would. Allowing himself to tune back in, Manjoume fought very hard to control an annoyed sigh. Yup, she was still going on about that cat...or whatever. Rei had updated him long ago on the situation and made sure to leave nothing out, like he had asked. There was no more need for talk but yet the tiny woman beside him continued to irritably chatter. Not only that but she was completely draped over his good arm. This hallway was purposely wide enough to allow two people to walk side by side. Why did she feel like she had to be all over him like a little school girl? Really, how old was she again? He grumbled.

Rei caught it and thought it was because of his dislike for being underground. "Don't worry Manjoume! We're almost there, just down these stairs!"

He tried but his tone still came out icy, "Yeah, I know." He cursed in his head. She was just trying to be nice, he told himself.

As they descended the stairs, she still managed to cling to him, literally dragging him down. Finally reaching the metal door, she inputted the code. The door smoothly opened and they walked into the cozy room.

"Hey, Manjoume!" came a bright and breezy voice, "Sho said you'd be coming. How's your arm?"

The onyx eyed man froze and blushed madly. "A-Asuka!" He stood perfectly straight, "It feels fine; thank you for asking!"

The tall blond nodded and smiled awkwardly. "That's good, but you don't have to yell."

He looked down sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

She laughed lightly, "So I take it Rei told you everything?"

He quickly turned to see the dark haired woman still draped on his arm. He shrugged her off, causing her to pout slightly. "Ah...yes." He coughed to regain his composure and tried to force his blush down.

Yusei watched everything unfold from his chair with slight amusement. So this was Manjoume? He was tall and anyone could tell he packed muscle under that blazer he wore. The man had one arm in a sling 

though Yusei doubted that would hinder him much. He had dark onyx eyes that seemed warmer than Yusei was expecting. Though, that was probably because he had an obvious crush on Asuka. Yusei smirked into his hand; it was obvious Rei had a crush on Manjoume, the way she was currently glaring at the blond haired woman. What a fun little love triangle, he mused. Watching them all interact, he hoped that kind of complex love situation wouldn't ever happen to him. No good could come from it. Someone would always get hurt in the end.

"So your name is Yusei Fudo?" Yusei almost jumped but looked up to meet the gruff voice. Manjoume looked rather intimidating standing over him like that.

The teen nodded. "Yes."

Onyx eyes narrowed. "All right we have a lot to talk about but not here. Let's get you to a room upstairs."

Inwardly, Yusei was somewhat relieved to finally leave this room but he also dreaded having to go. If he left, he might not be able to ever find out what happened to Johan. Unfortunately, it was out of his hands anyway. Right then it would be better to cooperate. Manjoume obviously wasn't someone to try and toy with, like the tiny doctor had been.

The teen slowly stood up. "Lead the way."

Manjoume simply turned to the nurse. "Rei, you stay here and inform me if anything happens."

She nodded but looked displeased. Once he saw her acknowledge him, Manjoume went and escorted Yusei to the door. The D-Wheel rider was surprised that the man didn't whip out cuffs or anything. Though Asuka, from behind, was keeping a close eye on him.

She noticed the teen's expression and simply stated, "I don't think we should have to use force. Judai wouldn't approve of it."

The older man snorted but nodded. "Yeah, he's soft but I will respect his rules." He turned to Yusei. "And as will you by cooperating."

The teen met the gaze and knew that though Manjoume would respect Judai's rules, he probably wouldn't be as forgiving if he were to give him any trouble. Feeling like he'd gotten his message across, he continued to lead, allowing Yusei to follow freely with Asuka bringing up the rear.

* * *

Johan had stopped crying but his head was pounding. He wished he could just fall back asleep but the voice in his head was too loud and persistent. _He let this happen. _It repeated again.He tried to pay no attention to it and instead focused on the warmth of the arms around him. He believed Judai had stopped crying as well but continued to hold him in a death grip. A part of him wanted to stay and be comforted but a part of him wanted to pull away. _It's all his fault! _Johan wanted to scream and tell it to shut up. The voice had to be his, though he couldn't seem to control it and that bothered him.

Suddenly Judai's grip loosened slightly and Johan wondered why. He strained his ears and could hear what sounded like someone running rather clumsily.

A voice stammered, "I-is everything alright?" Wait...that sounded like Sho. Whoever it was sounded very winded.

The teal haired man could feel Judai's chest rumble as he spoke, "Johan woke up."

The shaky voice seemed to be more so even now. "Oh! Yes, it has been 3 hours since the operation! I should have come back sooner...sorry."

Operation...? Ah, yes. He vaguely remembered Judai mentioning something about his eyes, explaining the bandages. What was wrong with him exactly? He wanted to know but didn't ask. He deserved it for not being able to protect his family. _But you aren't to blame. _The voice in his head whispered. Johan ignored it.

When Judai didn't say anything to the man's comment, the voice continued to speak, "I should probably change his dressings..."

Johan assumed Judai must have nodded because he could hear the man getting things from a nearby cabinet. When the noise ceased he heard the man approach and suddenly felt a fear sweep over him. He didn't like fact that he couldn't see anything. A tremor went through his body and panic settled in. Judai lent in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Keeping his face close he murmured, "But I'm staying with him, Sho." Johan let himself relax at that action, though the voice scolded him for it. Finding out that the man was in fact Sho also brought some ease. Last he'd heard Sho had still been in medical school. Obviously he had graduated.

Sho's soft voice came to his ears. "Johan, I'm going to change your dressings but please don't open your eyes. Eye surgery is very complicated and your eyes are extremely sensitive right now. Anything could damage them." He could hear the doctor washing his hands, "Do you understand?"

He nodded his head and allowed Judai to back off to give Sho room. A huge urge came over him to grip the brunette's hand. He blindly reached and felt nothing but air. His hand then quickly pulled itself to rest in his lap on its own accord. Like asking what the hell was he thinking? He nervously played with them until Judai took initiative and placed his hand on top.

He whispered, "Its ok."

Sho came close. "I'm going to start taking them off now."

Johan couldn't help but shake slightly as he felt Sho begin to remove his dressings. Judai's grip tightened in a reassuring manor.

The brunette shuffled from behind. "I'm here. I love you." The voice sounded enraged, _Love?_ _How could he love you? If he did he wouldn't have let this happen!_

Johan wanted to speak, "I..." Suddenly he felt dizzy, the last thing he recalled before blacking out were the dressings falling freely off and the voice echoing in his mind,

_You can't love him. You can't. _

* * *

The hunters had gathered. The old freight liner suited well enough for this meeting. It had long since washed up on the shore and a quick scan assured it was abandoned. The ship was unstable and could collapse at any moment. But when their master summoned, it meant you showed up immediately, no excuse.

A young hunter was one of the last to arrive. He was new and still slow at getting around. He was called Drifter due to the nature of his former life. Hunters didn't have actual names. It was one of the sacrifices they made to join the organization. Drifter didn't mind, his old name had held no importance to him. Though he was new he quickly noticed the trend of meeting places. Often locations like this one were chosen, dark with rotting or decaying walls. It was much like what their hearts had been reduced to, he cogitated. It was more than suiting.

Suddenly the master stood and everyone gave immediate attention. His voice bellowed, "The energy received from the last cards has given the vessel significant power. I need to know if the seed had been successfully planted."

Drifter stared intently. As usual the master quickly got to the point, which was good because he really hated it when these meetings dragged out.

A hunter stepped forward; he was known as Seeker. "We did a search of the scene sir. Evidence proves the seed has been planted."

The master smirked, "Excellent. Then soon our vessel shall have a suitable host. Which human currently harbours the seed?"

Seeker seemed nervous, "After further investigation it appears there could be three possibilities."

The leader's eyes widened, "Explain!"

Seeker coughed and continued, "Well, both the hunters were killed, including the one who planted the seed. We have no real way of confirming who it was planted in. Evidence shows signs of three humans in the area at the time. It could be any one of the three."

Voices murmured and whispered to each other. Drifter kept to himself. Yes, this could be trouble but he also found the twist amusing.

The master slammed his fist down, quickly silencing everyone. "Then we shall find those three! We have to locate the host and the trigger! This is all waste if we don't have those in our possession. Break into squads and begin search immediately!" With those words the master dismissed the meeting by puffing into a cloud of red smoke. He was not impressed. As soon as he was gone the hunters began to group with one another but no one approached Drifter, which was fine with him. He preferred to work alone. Silently he glided past everyone, he needed more information. He needed to talk with Seeker. Alone.

_**Chapter 5 End**_


End file.
